1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc recorder, and more particularly, to a writing/reading control method of HD stream, by which HD (high definition) streams can be wrote/read.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a digital broadcast receiver is capable of reading a received data stream that has been stored therein or enabling real-time storage and reading of the received data stream. Such a digital broadcast receiver is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a digital broadcast receiver according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a digital broadcast receiver consists of a tuner/demodulator 2 receiving a broadcast signal from a prescribed service medium to output digital data, a stream controller 4 adjusting a transport path of a data stream from the tuner/demodulator 2, a DEMUX/MPEG (demultiplexer/Moving Pictures Experts Group) decoder 6 connected to an output end of the stream controller 4, an MPEG memory 8 connected to the DEMUX/MPEG decoder 6, RAM/CPU/ROM/user interface 12/14/16/18 connected to a system bus 10 in common, and a hard disc drive (HDD) 20 storing the data stream therein.
An operation of the digital broadcast receiver is explained as follows.
First of all, the tuner/demodulator 2 receives a broadcast signal transmitted from a service medium via an input line 1 and then converts the received broadcast signal to a digital data stream to output.
By a control of the CPU 14, the stream controller 4 stores the data stream outputted from the tuner/demodulator 2 in the HDD 20 or outputs the data stream to the DEMUX/MPEG decoder 6 for the reading. And, the stream controller 4 reads the data stream stored in the HDD 20 via the DEMUX/MPEG decoder 6.
By a control of the CPU 14, the DEMUX/MPEG decoder 6 selects the data stream inputted from the stream controller 4, temporarily stores the selected data stream in the MPEG memory 8, reads the stored data stream to decode by MPEG, and then outputs the decoded data stream via an output line 7.
The CPU 14 controls communications of the respective units or elements via the system bus 10 and performs a control operation corresponding to a user command inputted from the user interface 18. For instance, the CPU 14 changes a receiving channel of the tuner/demodulator 2 according to a user command and also changes a receiving path of the data stream in the stream controller 4.
And, the RAM (random access memory) 12 and the ROM (read only memory) 16 are used in the control operation of the CPU 14.
Thus, the related art digital broadcast receiver stores the received data stream to read or reads and stores the received data stream simultaneously, using the HDD 20. In this case, even if the received data stream generally includes several broadcast programs, a user does not view the several broadcast programs simultaneously but selects to view a specific broadcast program only.
Various digital product groups are developed and marketed as digital broadcasting has lately been put to practical use. And, products equipped with PVR (personal video recorder) function come into the market.
Since a conventional DVD-RW (digital versatile or video disc-RW) apparatus stores broadcast streams by PS (program streaming) format or stores analog outputs of decoded HD streams, it is impossible to store/read HD real-time broadcast streams without degradation of image quality.
Namely, the related art DVD, which can store the video streams, is DVD-Video or DVD-VR (video recorder) that can store SD (standard definition) streams only. In this case, the related art DVD has a capacity of about two-hour storage of DVD image quality.
However, in the related art DVD, the DVD medium can store not the currently broadcasted HD video streams but the SD video streams. Hence, the demand for storing HD video streams in DVD perpetually despite the reduction of reading time is rising.